Romance of Wu
by Chibipearlball
Summary: After a few flames, the whole plot changed! A story about how officers of Wu fall in love, not just with each other, with Shu people 2! Possible couples-- SSXLB, MCLX, DQZTAI, XQZYUN, ZYU?, GNZYU? LOL, PLZ RR!
1. Understanding the Situation

SHU HAKU GIRL HELPED ME A LOT ON THIS ONE!  
  
Pointing out flaws and making sure that everything is clear!(Lowering my morale man...). Technically it's OUR story, not just mine, we thought of the plot. I never thought that this is necessary:  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters, they're Koei's creation or historical figures, expect some no name bodyguards and eunuchs. Oh! And the tour guide, she's ours too.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Approach along people! You don't want to be left behind!" the gratifying tour guide spoke amongst a group of tourist mixed of Nanmans, Mongolians, Vietnamese, and all sorts of outer Chinese foreign.  
  
It was rather hard for the tour guide to do her job because of the different dialects. Currently, she chooses to speak "approach" instead of "come" simply because "come" in Lianese means " Pee away ".  
  
They came upon a palace defended by hundreds of red protective covered spear handling boys refered to as the " Wu Imperial Guards".  
  
" This palace you see here is the main attraction of Jian Ye, here resides the Royal Sun family and their beloved friends. Sketch a pic if you like, this is the closest we can get to the palace without been arrested." She said, onward explaining it in different languages.  
  
Magnificent fortress that we parish, to those who does not get involve in sovereign matter does not realize the horror the noble has been cursed upon, chaos of bashing love, as General Taishi Ci call it. You won't believe it until you read the following.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Inside the imperial harem, originally powered by Empress Wu, who now currently spends her time in the monastery pleading the divine creator for the sake of Wu. She now permits her daughter to fool around in the yards with her friends.  
  
Roosters clucks, sun rises, the day of the eunuchs began, the first thing comes to their mind is to wake up the crowned prince Sun Ce who fell asleep inside the main chamber of the harem the previous day. They walked up to a temporary bed made up of two chairs, there he was seen, lying flat on face mouth wide open, saliva dripping on cushion, snoring loudly. They carefully patted him on the back, Ce snorted, and slightly opened his eyes.  
  
" Mommy?" he whispered, causing a few to chuckle.  
  
" Sire, it's time to wake up, Lady Sun's engaged an affair with the Two Qiaos in an hour, a bath and refreshments are prepared for master in master's chamber." He said, commanding a few servants to hold Sun Ce up.  
  
He immediately sat up ignoring the hands.  
  
" What?? Da Qiao's coming in half an hour?? Why didn't you wake me up earlier??" Sun Ce yelled, causing a few frightened servants to kneel.  
  
" L-Lord! Spare ou-" before the servants could finish, Sun Ce already ran off to his chamber to get cleaned up.  
  
Ever since the day that Wu adopted the Two Qiaos, Sun Ce found himself pondering Da day to night. Though a simple proposal suggested would end his crave, his younger brother Quan also desires for Da as well, the two princes has been brawling for years, and before they could realize, Da's got her eyes on Zhou Yu.  
  
Right after a quick, very quick fresh up, Sun Ce tracked, or rather bounced himself towards the front foyer, and a person in red was seen, realizing that it's Lu Xun instead of his beloved Da, he quickly pull the brakes and slightly fractured the floor. Lu Xun, who because of Ce's actions, was sent flying towards the other room, and a second later, bottles crashing followed by a tormenting yell was heard. Ce embarrassingly hid himself behind his suede gloves.  
  
-----Lu Meng's POV-------  
  
At the time I galloped towards the doorstep, I realized that Lu Xun was struggling to get up from a pile of debris, I offered a hand, as I pulled him up, without receiving a thank you, he ran quickly towards the crowned prince Sun Ce inside the other room, both argued for a while, but Lu Xun backed off a bit showing some respect to the royalty.  
  
I cut off both of them by announcing my appearance, Sun Ce greeted me.  
  
----- POV ends ------  
  
" Brother Meng! What brings you here?" he asked, offering him a seat.  
  
" Well, I was told that your sister's finally decided to move out of the harem, I want to be the first to wish her happiness." He said, disguising his true intentions.  
  
" She's not getting married, she's just switching to another room, and you don't have to put up such deceptive words, me and Ce knows that you like, no, loves Lady Sun." Lu Xun snapped, offending Lu Meng a bit.  
  
" Oh yeah? Well! Your disguises doesn't fool me! You're here to get a shot at Xiao Qiao!" Lu Meng yelled back.  
  
" Who's getting a shot at Lady Xiao??" A strong voice was heard, Sun Jian made his entrance, causing, both Lu Meng and Lu Xun to kneel down.  
  
Sun Ce approached to his father.  
  
" Pop! What brings you here? I thought you were at a campaign in Xia Kou!"  
  
" Well, I'm here to, how do you young people say, trying to smooth in with Lady Xiao." he said, not realizing Lu Xun's weird eyeing.  
  
" Your majesty, you can simply claim her if you want, no one dares to go against you." Lu Meng says, trying to get in the goods with the emperor.  
  
Lu Xun clinchs his fists.  
  
Ce back talked. " Although, you do know that she's into Zhou Yu."  
  
Making Lu Xun seethe.  
  
Sun Jian laughed, " That's why I've sent you and Zhou Yu to the campaign in Xia Kou instead, the troop's leaving in half an hour, better get packed up!"  
  
" Pop! Why didn't you tell me earlier? I bet Yu's still snoring! Servant! Go wake his up!" said Ce directing a maid.  
  
" A quick change of plan, to test your efficiency. Go now, get ready!" (Shawn Desman's song rings into my head)he said to his son, who quickly ran outdoors, and tripped over the pile of debris.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The Wu troops boarded the ship directed by a drowsy pretty boy and a seasicked little conqueror.  
  
" Why does your dad have to sent us?!!" Zhou yawned, dropping the map in his hand.  
  
Ce looked at Yu, ' Can't tell him the truth, lie!'  
  
"Well, we're his best mans." He said, another urge of vomiting came upon him.  
  
Zhou Yu showed Ce the deck, " Go throw up in the ocean, ::Yawn:: Anyway! Our objective is to take care of Huang Zu's forces and make Gan XingBa defect right?" he asked, lying flat on the table.  
  
Sun Ce raises his head from hurling.  
  
" Yeah," then realized that Yu fell asleep again. "Get your mind cleared before I splash you with cold water!!" Ce yelled, immediately triggers Yu.  
  
" Okay, let us sail west.." said Yu, who then fell asleep again.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
---Half an hour earlier before they boarded the ship----  
  
Elaborately Lady Sun exhaustedly searches for an exit away from the rockery, just as she popped out of a small burrow. Da took the pleasure of compressing her back into the dark cave, Sun Shang Xiang squealed, cursing Da as she painfully fell, stubbornly she attempts to try again, expecting to achieve by tackling, however Da Qiao shows her face unexpectedly quick, SSX aborted with a thump.  
  
" Do you want to die? Your brother Li's here with his bodyguards! My sister's trying to settle it!" Da whispered, Sun Shang Xiang let out a giggle.  
  
Apparently, Lady Sun let her mischief breakout and stole her brother Sun Li's sapphire girdle. Unaware that the little burglar was his own baby sister, Sun Li has broke out an imperative to search throughout the entire palace.  
  
Xiao Qiao came upon Sun Li, who too had a thing for her, he hence off his bodyguard and whistled to remain his cool, however, perplexity was affixed to him as he remembered he's incapable to whistle.  
  
Xiao Qiao murmured, " Idiot." And yet she didn't stop her approach.  
  
She faked a smile, Sun Li smiled foolishly, Xiao rolled her eyes, ' He's nothing compared to lord Zhou Yu.'  
  
" Hey! What's with the bodyguards?" Xiao spoke in a seductive voice.  
  
Li's heart beats faster and faster, the heat eventually does its job, and causes Sun Li to heatstrike. ( Not heartstrike).  
  
Xiao smiles, she calls back the bodyguards and commanded them to take care of the poor Sun Li, and happily hops back to her sister and SSX.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
The trio is now on there way to the front foyer, SSX examined the payoff of her refined work.  
  
" Maybe I should give this to Zhou Yu, he'll definitely notice me like that."  
  
Da looked at her, and laughed ecstatically.  
  
" That'll just give him trouble, Sun Li's going to think that he stole it, and Yu will definitely notice, he'll then see you as the person that tried to frame him."  
  
SSX eyed Da, though the three's been good friends ever since their childhood, they've fought over Zhou Yu incessantly for as long as their friendship.  
  
SSX spits her tongue at Da, Da fires it back by rolling her eyes up, the two began brawling, not realizing the fuming Xiao in front, both received halting hands which drove them to the curbs.  
  
Da fell on the grass, Xiao was nowhere in sight, SSX sprang forward to find Xiao behind bushes.  
  
SSX plans to spat, but then caught Xiao's silence alert, Xiao crouches her down, confusingly SSX did what Xiao Qiao told her, and then they began hearing the voice of the emperor speaking of a battle involving Zhou Yu, that's when they both paid some attention.  
  
" My lord, do you happen to know that sending only your son Sun Ce and Zhou Yu is hardly even enough to take out the ringing pirates? Are you not aware of the consequences?" Lu Xun spoke in a rather serious voice.  
  
" Ce's a strong boy now, he can take care of himself and baby-sit Zhou Yu, minor injuries are bound to happen, it's the rules of war. They'll be fine, and I can finally spend some time with Lady Xiao without Zhou Yu around."  
  
The girls stuns, knowing that their beloved one's stirring himself into danger, they couldn't just stay seated waiting for him to go hospitalized, there is only on thing to do...  
  
.....GO INTO WAR MAN!!.....  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Bad eh? I know it's a quite confusing plot, comments are welcome. Please, point out everything, the blemishes, the good part, we just need some encouragement, we really want to finish the story.  
  
@Chibipearlball@+$Shu Haku Girl$ 


	2. She Men Seeks Death at Xia Kou

Man, I hope this story pays off! Me and Shu Haku Girl went head over heels on the plot.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Hurricane struck the battle ship heading for Xia Kou, soldiers on board went demented looking for coverage. The girls decided to disguise themselves hobo-like to avoid been caught.  
  
"Watch it! You stepped on my toe!" Lady Sun exclaimed grabbing a muscular man who just discourteously lunged by, some signs of rivalry arose there, and the next thing she knew, she got her stomach punched and was thrown off onto the deck, a few bruises formed on her knees and arm joints, she sobs a little, then let out a boisterous cry, causing people meters away to glimpse.  
  
She continues to sob, not realizing the guys whispering things about her. Quickly out of the sea of conscripts pops out Da, totally soaked, she immediately rushed over, covering SSX's mouths with her rugged clothe and dragged the princess towards a deserted supply depository. Out of nowhere Xiao caught up to them, her dizziness cause her to bump into several men.  
  
" Let go of me!" SSX struggled in a mumbled voice.  
  
" Are you crazy???" Da yelled in a whispered voice, unleashing her deadly grip, " You could've gotten us killed! You just love attention don't you?? Those men nearly saw through you with that girlish weep!"  
  
At the time, girls are forbidden to participate in battle, anyone caught breaking the rules will be sent directly to the scaffold.  
  
Xiao walked in, uncontrollably threw up on the floor, grossing them out.  
  
" Er!! I can't stand this anymore!! The horrid condition's giving me a fever! Let's go find my brother and Zhou Yu!" Sun Shang Xiang said breaking her voice.  
  
Xiao wiped her mouth and started shouting. " You're the one who wanted to progress project S.O.Y (save our Yu) secretly! Now see who's chickening out! I doubt that we can even find them in this turmoil!"  
  
" Xiao's right, under this condition, we'll get trampled to death, there's two more days left, I guess with proper care, we can survive the trip." said Da, the only person here that's still sane.  
  
" This better make him notice me! I don't want to get tortured for nothing!" Xiao yelled, getting huddled up with Da and SSX.  
  
Da comforted her sister, they made a fire for warmth. However, it only lasted for 10 minutes after the wind blew it off.  
  
The next two days seemed like hell, rats appeared to scuff the girls' barefoot, grasshoppers hopped around and caused Da to faint, no one knew C.P.U, so she was left unconscious for a whole day. When they finally got there, 200 troops already K.O-ed.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Event!: Su Fei troops, Zhou Yu troops begins combat!  
  
Event!: Dynamite failed to be delivered!  
  
Event!: Zhou Yu troop morale lowers!  
  
Event!: Gan Ning enters battle!  
  
Event!: Gan Ning troop, Sun Ce troop begins combat!  
  
Event!: Huang Zu enters battle!  
  
Event!: Sun Wu forces morale lowers!  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
" Sergeant! Has Ce defeated Gan XingBa yet?" Zhou Yu yelled, he barely could keep his eyes open in the freezing rain, his Red Hare steed suddenly went out of control propelling towards the river.  
  
Yu quickly pull the leash, the stallion heaved, kicked the rear bodyguards to stumble. It began fidgeting it's hind leg, attempting to throw Zhou Yu off. However the politician held onto the leash, it heaved again, more vertically and striving than the last, and caused Zhou Yu to fall landing on his butt.  
  
Mud stained his robe, he provoked, and stood up from the pile of mud.  
  
" Could this get any worse??" he questioned madly clinching his fists.  
  
Event!: Sun Ce troop morale lowers!  
  
Zhou Yu looked up from the red link.  
  
" Man!" he shouted, grabbing an unoccupied charger, and mounted on.  
  
" Troops! Head west! We must aid Lord Sun Ce!" he yelled, hastening his horse.  
  
Thousands of soldiers followed, the advancing force overcame Su Fei's man, the baffled strategist of Huang Zu unmanageably fled with the force.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
" Umm..I feel a little lightheaded.." Sun Ce mumbled as he took another hit of Gan Ning's killer musou. As he looked down, there was the corpse of his bodyguard, the blood sank like water into the yellowish soil.  
  
He looked up, there was Gan Ning charging towards him, he quickly blocked, the pirate dashed, causing Ce to drop his overlord, then another one of his bodyguard has been killed by Gan Ning's man.  
  
He couldn't take this anymore longer, he stood straight, picked up his weapons, waited for Gan Ning to attack again.  
  
Apparently Ning fell for the trick and attacked head on, Sun Ce quickly did his true musou, it thrashed Ning's stomach and caused his nose to bleed, just as Gan Ning held up his bloody nose.  
  
Sun Ce did five combos and finished it with a sixth charge, tonfas alternatively knocked Ning's life bar to yellow, the affects of his ice jade froze him in a huge block of ice. Ce took a deep breath, and fourth combo-ed Ning. The affect went off, Gan fell to the ground.  
  
Currently Ce only has a tiny bit of life left, he peeked around, no chicken or meat buns, falling to his knees, covering his arm wound, a shadow bestow upon him, he looked up, the pirate's got the musou going round and round, almost finishing it's course, he headed towards Sun Ce.  
  
Ce defended himself by doing head over heeled guard, both are now stuck in a weapon deadlock. Ce tried his best, the result ended in a draw, a soldier popped behind Ce, almost taking a shot, but cut off by Zhou Yu's ancient sword.  
  
" Man! You scared the shit out of me!" Sun Ce yelled, however delighted to see his sworn brother fighting by his side.  
  
Yu grinned, " Hey! We can do a double musou! Come on! Let's finish off the pirate!!" Yu yelled back  
  
Sun Ce nodded, " In three!" he counted, both shook the ground with their killer move, Ning came to conscious and blocked Sun Ce, but Zhou Yu attacked from behind, he got thrown off to the shores with red life.  
  
Just as Yu prepared to do a charge, Su Fei came in front of Gan Ning, Yu stopped his advance.  
  
" Gan Ning is a warrior without equal, please let him serve Wu!" He exclaimed.  
  
Gan Ning looked at Su Fei, ' He has been a father to me, defending my pride in front of Huang Zu's despicable ways. Now he's pleading Wu to spare my life..'  
  
" Su Fei, you..."  
  
" Spare your stubbornness young one, Huang Zu does not treat you as the warrior that you truly is, serve Wu, and may you find the right leader to affirm your life to." Su Fei said.  
  
" But...." Gan Ning spoke attempting to reason.  
  
" No more buts, you are now Huang Zu's enemy," he said, he stood up, yelled across the whole battle field, " Soldiers of Huang Zu! Gan XingBa has defected to Wu! We are outnumbered! Let us retreat back to the ship!" he blandly patted on Gan Ning's shoulder, " Take care."  
  
Then he slowly walked away.  
  
Yu's body guard immediately pursued him, however Yu commanded him to forgo it.  
  
He looked at Gan Ning, of course he was glad that he's out of Huang Zu's dark little dungeon, however exceedingly gloom to loose a brother like Su Fei.  
  
Yu sighed, he offered a hand to Gan Ning. " Gan XingBa, Welcome to Wu."  
  
Gan Ning stare at the hand, wishing to glance at Su Fei one last time, sadly he already disappeared into the fog.  
  
He let out a deep lament, then grabbed onto Zhou Yu's hand. Yu pulled him up, he looked at Sun Ce.  
  
" Goatee boy there!" Gan Ning called.  
  
Sun Ce perked up his ears, no one dared to call him that except his cherished kins.  
  
" You've put up a good fight, I haven't had a spar like that ever since my dad died, I hope I didn't hurt you too much!"  
  
Sun Ce snorted, catching an eye from Zhou Yu, he raised a chuckle.  
  
" Wu's filled with warriors like me, you'll definitely find life very challenging there."  
  
The trio the stooges, female there's the Qiaos and Lady Sun, with each other they never felt lone. Male counts the duos, pretty boy and little conqueror, together their friendship quakes once in a while, now companionship blooms, the pirate joins the journey, together their friendship overrules all.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Chakrams retreating, Sun Shang Xiang just finished off one of Huang Zu's officers, she smiled proudly.  
  
" First time battling! Already a pro!" she shouted, jumping up and down, she kept on advancing, catching up to Xiao Qiao.  
  
Xiao threw her fans to knock Zhang Hu off his Whirlwind , the warrior of Huang Zu stood unconsciously, he looked at Xiao, realizing it was a woman, he simply got back onto the horse, Xiao angered, and did an air charged, he fell towards the ground, then painfully stood again.  
  
" Woman or no woman, she has a death wish messing with the great Zhang Hu!" he yelled, just as he proclaimed his indication, Xiao already began slashing him with her Qiao Grace, the man blocked, but Xiao jumped behind him for a rear assault, finally, she finished him off with a death jade charge. Zhang Hu has been eliminated, as she skipped to acclaim, Da Qiao ran by.  
  
" Xiao! Lord Ce and Lord Yu's coming! Hide!"  
  
Xiao looked behind, a view of Sun Ce's steed appeared from the fog, she gasped, and quickly followed her sister.  
  
They hid behind ship boarder, Da nervously searched for Sun Shang Xiang, she was practically worrying to death, until Xiao patted her on the shoulder, Da turned to look at her sister, Xiao pointed at the cliff where SSX was trying to get some experience points from Huang Zu.  
  
" Psst! Sun!" Da quietly yelled, the tension was getting stronger and stronger as someone advanced towards her.  
  
" SUN!" Xiao yelled, alarming a few soldiers, SSX noticed and looked at the sisters, they told her to hide in a mumbled voice, SSX didn't quite comprehend, she whispered back," What?!".  
  
A soldier took the opportunity and attempted to slash her from behind, fortunately at the time Gan Ning was doing a musou and accidentally knock the soldier out cold.  
  
Sun Shang Xiang felt a cold wind rushing by her, she appallingly turned around, staring at the man that just saved her.  
  
Gan Ning, him and his perverted ways, greeted in a flirty way, " Hiya!".  
  
" Gan Ning of the Bells.." Sun Shang Xiang whispered in terror, her eyes widening in fright.  
  
Gan Ning grinned, raising his Sea Master to adjust his position, surprisingly did not the girl didn't show any attraction, she reacted oppressively .  
  
' Spiky hair, chain of bells, serpent tattoos, it's him, the man who killed General Ling Cao.. "  
  
SSX continued staring at the pirate, eyes full of fear.  
  
' The disastrous pirate who dared to slaughter anyone that stood in his way...'  
  
Knowing that her amateur skills will surely send her to the other world, she backed off.  
  
'Causing bloody massacres where ever he go..'  
  
-----Flashback ----  
  
It was a hot summer day, the 8 year old Sun Shang Xiang was journeying north to visit a family friend with her brother Sun Ce.  
  
" I'm hungry, can we stop for a morsel? Please?" the infant spoke puppy eyeing Ce.  
  
The fifteen year old Ce brought no minions along with him, it was to test his responsibility.  
  
" Okay, you stay right here, don't leave, I'll be right back!" Ce said patting SSX on the head, her big brown eyes blinked, a sweet smile popped up, " Okay! Hurry back brother Ce!"  
  
Ce pulled over the carriage near the hillside, then he jumped off the carriage and ran towards the busy market.  
  
The infant sat on the bench playing with her newly bought earrings. Suddenly, a small voice creaked, for curiosity she lifted the curtains, there she sees a puppy barking at her.  
  
SSX leaped off the carriage to pet the canine, as she held it up, she noticed something, her little hands are now stained by blood, then she looked closely, the puppy's legs are bleeding, an awful groan sounded beside her, she turned to see, and the image hunted her entire childhood.  
  
It was a man who crawl up the hill, seemingly a merchant, his head bled, the pure red-black liquid cover his left eye, he reached out to SSX, his hand appeared completely crimson (Yeah, you get the point! Don't want to describe it!)  
  
He whispered to her, "The ringing pirates.... they.. are... coming.."  
  
------Endflashback------  
  
As she recalled her childhood trauma, she backed off more and more, now she's near the very edge of the cliff, one more step, she'll be giving her life to the deep black forest.  
  
Gan Ning looked at her weirdly, then immediately realized her position, he came up to aid, but SSX trembled in fear, and that step has been walked, she immediately fell off the cliff.  
  
There however SSX didn't show much anxiety, she grabbed onto a worn tree branch, it seemed like a quite safe stance until Gan Ning tried to offered some help, SSX let loose her hang, the depth was more than 100 meters deep, thus making it seem like the end, though, Gan Ning grabbed her hands.  
  
That was it, too much fright result in dreadful effects, she lost it, screaming like it was the end of the world.  
  
" Ah!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Zhou Yu and Sun Ce fought not far from where they are, SSX's scream was easily heard by many.  
  
" Did you just hear that??" Ce asked, turning his horse around.  
  
" Yeah, it sounded like a lady's shriek."  
  
" It sounded like my sister!!"  
  
" What? Lady Sun?" Zhou Yu questioned as he stopped fighting, remaining quite for a minute, "I don't think so, she's in the palace frolicking with the Qiaos. "  
  
" I'm pretty sure that it was her voice!" Ce yelled pointing at their location.  
  
" Maybe it was Huang Zu's squeal, come on, let's finish these soldiers!" said Zhou Yu, he irrelevantly began fighting again.  
  
" I'm going to check it out!" Sun Ce said, pulling the leash, the horse heaved and began heading towards Huang Zu's ship.  
  
" Ce!! Are you crazy??" Yu yelled, he wasn't going to stay in place while getting ditched, he reclaimed a steed and followed Sun Ce.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
" Hold on! I'll pull you up!" Gan Ning yelled to Sun Shang Xiang, as he tried to yank her up, then realized that she's struggling to get loose from his grip.  
  
" What are you doing?" Ning yelled, then received a pinch.  
  
" Ahh! Stop that! Do you want to die??"  
  
" I rather fall to death than let you touch me!!!" SSX yelled, Gan Ning cocked an eyebrow.  
  
" What are you talking about??" Ning replied in confusion, then his face got slapped. He turned around to see Da Qiao, abruptly she pulled out a match and got ready to set his pants on fire, he received some burn, and let out a tormenting yelp.  
  
" Ow!!!!!" an object gave his upper arm a cut, he turned left to see Xiao Qiao hold her fan, she bent down calling out to SSX.  
  
" Grab my hand!!" she yelled, reaching out to SSX, she nodded. Xiao's arms was a bit out of her reach, so she decided to used Gan Ning's hand as a ladder to shorten the length, she grabbed on, Xiao quickly pulled her up, leaving Gan Ning flat on ground.  
  
The pirate raised his head, staring at the sisters, then at SSX, she crouch to level with him, Gan Ning, who is still confused about the whole thing, simply grinned, and the next thing he knew, a huge hand marked swollen on his face.  
  
Sun Ce arrived, the first thing he saw was his beloved Da, some cheesy thoughts appeared in his head.  
  
' Da, you're so perfect, the way you light that match, and setting Gan Ning's pants on fire, Da... Wha???'  
  
Getting free from his daydream, he immediately bellowed out.  
  
" Why are you guys here???" He spoke, now realizing his sister and Xiao.  
  
The three exchanged looks at each other, they're in deep trouble now. SSX tried to run, but then Sun Ce caught her by the ear.  
  
" Stop! Stop!! You're making my ears larger!! I'm going to tell daddy!!" SSX yelled, tiptoeing to reduce the pain.  
  
" You three are in so much trouble!! It's fortunate that you've got the emperor's exceptionelle custody! Shang Xiang! Dad's spoiling you too much! You should be given a month of grounding!" Ce yelled, part trying to be a big brother, part trying to remain his cool in front of Da.  
  
SSX yelled, she asked Ce to loosen his hold, but Ce brought up more.  
  
" And what are you guys doing with officer Gan Ning? I'll have you know that you can get imprisoned for tormenting an ally in battle!"  
  
The girls stared at Gan Ning.  
  
"ALLY??" the girls questioned each other, quite embarrassed from their misunderstanding.  
  
" Are you okay? Officer Gan? I hope my sister and her friends didn't give you any trouble." Sun Ce asked.  
  
Gan got up from the dusted ground, " Oh! I'm fine, just some burns on my butt, no biggie, it's no trouble, your sister's quite cute." he said openly.  
  
" How am I suppose to know that the bloody pirate defected!" Sun Shang Xiang yelled, Sun Ce brought her higher, now her feet are completely off the ground.  
  
" Ah!!! Spare my life dear brother!"  
  
Xiao pushed Da foreword, telling her to persuade Ce, Da fidgeted around, " But I don't want to!" she exclaimed whispering.  
  
SSX's clamoring got louder, they all looked at her in desperate pain. Fortunately Zhou Yu arrived at the moment, he simply laughed at the situation.  
  
" Lady Sun! Looks like you ticked off your brother again!"  
  
Both Xiao and Da melted when they saw the pretty boy mounted off the horse.  
  
" Help me! Yu-kun! Please!!" Sun Shang Xiang yelled, begging for mercy.  
  
" Alright!" then Zhou Yu came to Sun Ce as he brought up bunch of literature, and moral ways of Confucius, Sun Ce didn't really understand it. However, his strange ways tells him to remains his cool, so he passed by pretending that he understood, and let go of his naughty sister.  
  
Sun Shang Xiang heavily dropped on the ground, then she rubbed her ear.  
  
" Thank you Yu-kun!" then a hug on the way, Zhou Yu however avoid it for his own weird clarifications.  
  
Gan Ning stared at the five of them, quite a weird family indeed, he now have doubts about surviving in the Wu house, he doesn't want to be violated by the three.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Man that was a long chapter, I lost my humor, it can be quite boring. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! 


	3. My Retarded Brother, My Shattered Heart

Chapter 3:  
  
-------SSX and Her Fantasies-------  
  
"Wow! Gorgeous necklace! Thank you Yu-kun!" SSX held up a heart structured, blue gem necklace. Lady Sun looked up, surprisingly found Zhou Yu staring at her, she blushed.  
  
' His eyes, the perfect shades of dark brown, matching his pretty face perfectly, Zhou Yu... Why are you so perfect?' her thoughts were broken off soon after a gentle touch contacted her rosey red cheek, and she began to realize that Zhou Yu pulled her closer, closer and closer, and-  
  
The creaking of the door woke her from her reverie, it rather annoyed Lady Sun, she crouched herself wearily and moved towards the corner of the cot.  
  
------Her Fantasy Ends-------  
  
" Darn those damn rats!" she cursed in whisper, she turned around to face the wall for a less disturbing position to rest, just as she tried to recall that unforgettable imagination, murmuring and laughter were heard, she opened her eyes to see sunlight.  
  
' Hey? How long have I slept? Wasn't I sleeping in the cellar? On the tiger skin covered couch? And since when do rats laugh?' she thought alarmingly, then she felt a rather pointy object attacking her back.  
  
She tensely gasped, grabbing the nearest thing she could reach, which was an overused candle holder, she swiftly turned around, just as she prepared to attack, she heard a familiar voice.  
  
" Brat? Did you sneak in to doze off again?" her brother's huge face appeared in sight, on his right, was Zhou Yu, behind them were their followers including that damn pirate. Her brother Sun Ce began his lecturing.  
  
" Didn't I tell you that this room's off limits? If you wanted to nap you'll have to go rest on your temporary bed like everyone else! " he yelled, Sun Shang Xiang felt greatly offended, and immediately back talked.  
  
" BUT I'M THE PRINCESS!!" she yelled, her face grew red as a tomato.  
  
" Yes, yes, a princess who boarded the wrong ship and endangered the outcome of our battle! This is a punishment if you hadn't noticed! Boy, pop definitely spoiled you without ma around."  
  
A few people began chuckling, even Zhou Yu wasn't able to hide his laughter.  
  
She swore she would have cried if she didn't rush out of the door. She accidentally bumped into Gan Ning, he nervously smiled at her, SSX eyed him, and rudely swiped him aside as she continued to run.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Xiao Qiao grabbed a handful of flowers and stuffed it onto her paper made doll of herself. She grabbed it, and began playing with it.  
  
At the time Sun Shang Xiang rushed in and collided with Xiao.  
  
Xiao struggled to stand on one single leg, SSX got smashed in the face by the doll.  
  
They took awhile to get back to their conscious state, SSX walked away without even one bit of complain.  
  
Xiao knew something was up, she caught up to her as she sat on the ground.  
  
" What's up?" she asked.  
  
SSX began shedding tears, " The whole world thinks that I'm an air head who gets in the way of everything.."  
  
" That's not true! You're the most worthy person I know!" Xiao exclaimed, however it showed no effect on Sun Shang Xiang.  
  
SSX sobbed more, " I just want to be left alone right now.."  
  
Xiao looked at her, they understand each other, SSX always feel better after a time alone with herself.  
  
She slowly got up, patted SSX on the shoulder, then walked away, closing the door on her way.  
  
SSX blew off the candle to cool off the room.  
  
She recalled all those times that her brother bullied her around, just as offensive as today. However, Zhou Yu's always there to back her up, but why didn't he defend her today? Was it because he agree with her idiot brother? Or maybe he was tired of it? She hoped that Zhou Yu would come into the light and choose her instead of her friends, so all her hard work won't waste away.  
  
Someone knocked on the door, SSX sneezed and harshly yelled. " Go away!", not caring who it was.  
  
The voice spoke, " It's me, Zhou Yu." He said.  
  
Sun Shang Xiang wiped her tears, a smile appeared.  
  
' Zhou Yu came to see me, he do care!' she thought delightedly, that is until Zhou Yu spoke the rest of his intentions.  
  
" Your brother wanted me to see if you were okay, can I come in?"  
  
' My brother?? He only came because my brother told him to??'  
  
" The only reason you came was because of my damn brother's request??" she asked, with a bit of rage.  
  
" Well, I was a bit worried there too, I should've defended you, but he's not all wrong though. Why were you participating in a battle?" he asked, because of the door between them, he could not see Sun Shang Xiang puffing red eyes.  
  
She didn't know what to say, should she profess her devotion? No, not yet, not after he thought so little of her.  
  
" It was my fault, I wanted to have some fun." She lied.  
  
" Is that so? I couldn't blame you, I was like that when I was your age." He said.  
  
Sun Shang Xiang brightened, wiping her tears once again, now revealing a broad smile, " Thanks." She said.  
  
" Sure, can I come in now? People thinks that I'm talking to myself."  
  
" Okay, it's open." SSX chuckled.  
  
Zhou Yu walked in, he didn't really know what to do, he never been into a girl's room before, and stood plainly in the middle of the room.  
  
SSX chuckled, she patted the ground beside her. Yu awkwardly walked over and sat, he told some jokes and to cheer her up. Sun Shang Xiang moved closer and closer to Yu without him noticing, the two never talked like this before.  
  
Sun Shang Xiang whispered into Zhou Yu's ear, Yu tried to move back, but to his right was the wall.  
  
" What am I to you?"  
  
Zhou Yu blinked, " Why, little sister of course."  
  
Sun Shang Xiang suddenly stopped her approach.  
  
" Little sister? Is that all I am to you?"  
  
" Well, yeah." he replied stupidly.  
  
Sun Shang Xiang's heart shattered, however she did not jump into conclusion like other people. She questioned again.  
  
" Zhou GongJin! Who do you like??"  
  
Zhou Yu blinked again, this time blushing a little, " N-Nobody?"  
  
" You're lying!! I know you are! You like someone!! Who is it!!?" She shouted, began crying again.  
  
Zhou Yu was quite surprised by her reaction, he backed off a bit.  
  
" Look at the time! I got to go now! I'll see you at dinner time!" he said, turning around, then he realized that SSX grabbed onto his arm.  
  
" Yu-kun! I promise that I won't overreact! Just tell me what do you feel towards me, please?"  
  
Zhou Yu sweat dropped, he calmly turned around, staring at SSX, who tightly gripped his left arm.  
  
" I think you're hot--an-and attractive! You stole my heart away." He said, recalling whatever pickup line he heard from Sun Ce.  
  
Sun Shang Xiang let go of her grip, her lips sorrowful curled.  
  
" You're lying.."  
  
Zhou Yu didn't dare to move, he stared at her, " No, that's not true, I do like you! Lis-" before he could finish, he was greeted in the face by a shoe.  
  
" YOU'RE LYING!!" Sun Shang cried, the noise was able to be heard throughout the whole ship.  
  
Zhou Yu tried to comfort her, but SSX pushed him out of the room.  
  
" I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE EVER AGAIN!!"  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Sun Ce looked at his friend in fury, " It's okay, she's just doing her little drama."  
  
Zhou Yu poured himself some tea, " I don't know, it seemed pretty real to me."  
  
" Nah, don't worry about it, the brat will do anything to get what she wants." Sun Ce said, he challenged Zhou Yu into a match of Chinese Checker, but he was too worried about SSX to do anything fun.  
  
Sun Ce doodled some "I Love Da" signs, Xiao Qiao rushed in wailing.  
  
It caught the two's attention, she began yelling.  
  
" LADY SUN IS GONE!!"  
  
Sun Ce fell off his chair.  
  
" What did you say??" Zhou Yu questioned frantically.  
  
" She's gone!! I looked over the whole ship and none spotted her!! I was only able to find a parchment she left on her bed!!"  
  
Zhou Yu took the parchment, reading it out loud.  
  
" By the time you read this letter, I will be long gone.  
  
Not gone outside, but gone from this cruel world.  
  
I wish to become an angel, so I can guard over the ones I love.  
  
Including you, don't blame yourself, it's not your fault,  
  
I will watch over you till the day of your demise,  
  
For my love for you never dies...."  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Yeah, yeah, school's busy, can't write much, no flames please, not a Gan/SSX anymore, happy?  
  
Me gotta go do homework, hope you enjoyed reading! 


End file.
